Flash
by Little Mess
Summary: Alice&Jasper, Rose&Emmet- "Alice, yo... ¿Yo También puedo ser tu mejor amigo?" dijo el niño nervioso. "No Jasper, tú no puedes ser mi mejor amigo porque tú y yo nos casaremos algún día y seremos esposos y los esposos no pueden ser amigos." -¡Feliz 2O11!


Ya saben, ningún personaje de la saga me pertenece, la historia es mía bla bla bla.

* * *

**Never grow up**

* * *

—¡Mamá, Alice me está fastidiando! — grito Emmett, de ocho años.

La pequeña Alice infló sus mejillas.

—¡No es cierto! Yo solo quiero que Emmett se vea bonito —término diciendo con un adorable puchero en los labios.

—¡No me pondré eso enana! ¡Es color rosado! No es de machos como yo —contesto golpeándose su pecho con el puño.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Emmett ya te he dicho muchas veces, es morado, no rosado, además… —se acercó a él con una sonrisa. —¡No soy enana, feo! ¡Tú eres gigante, un gigante feo! —gritó cerca de los oídos de su hermano mayor, que se alejó aturdido.

—¡Chillona y pitufa!.

—¡Ogro y gordo!

—¡Yo no soy gordo, enana!

—¡Ni yo soy enana, feo!

Su madre los veía, negando con la cabeza, Mary Brandon ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas, más sin embargo, no era correcto que lo hagan en frente de Esme y sus hijos. Mary rodó los ojos y se disculpo con la mirada con Esme. Ella solo rió.

Colocó sus brazos en su cintura y se acerco a sus hijos:

—¡Alice Mary y Emmett Brandon! Dejen de pelear en frente de Edward, Rosalie y Jasper ¿Qué pensaran ellos de ustedes? —les regaño.

Ambos hermanos, tan parecidos pero a la vez distintos, se callaron y miraron a su mamá con esos ojos oscuros que ambos poseían, y mostraron sus mejores sonrisas, esa en la que enseñaban todos sus dientecitos blancos.

Su madre suspiro:

—Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son unos angelitos —rodó los ojos divertida— si supieran…

Esme Cullen soltó otra risita y Mary volvió a la cocina para continuar su plática.

Los Cullen y los Brandon eran vecinos desde que Esme se mudara con su esposo al pequeño pueblo de Forks embarazada de mellizos, Rosalie y Jasper, aunque recién se hicieron amigas cuando coincidieron en la misma guardería. Ambas compartiendo datos sobre bebes (Ya que Mary estaba esperando a Emmett también), escuelas y recetas, se hicieron mejores amigas. Pasó el tiempo y ambas volvieron a quedar embarazadas, Esme de Edward y Mary de Alice.

—Jasper, ven a jugar con la pelota —llamó Emmett, ignorando el puchero de su hermana, pateando la pelota por el césped del jardín trasero de su casa.

Jasper se separó de Rosalie y fue hasta su mejor amigo para comenzar a jugar. Los hermanos Cullen se podrían decir que eran lo opuesto a los hermanos Brandon. Rosalie y Jasper, mellizos, eran casi idénticos. Ambos rubios, igual que su padre, de piel blanca, quizá la única diferencia serían los rasgos más femeninos de Rosalie. Sin duda, serían muy hermosos cuando crecieran. Edward era el menor, de siete años igual que Alice, su cabello era como el de su madre Esme, un raro color cobrizo, de piel blanca y rasgos finos. Los tres hermanos Cullen tenían los ojos celestes, casi verdes a la luz del sol.

—Edward ¿Por qué Emmett es tan malo? —preguntó la pequeña Alice, cruzándose los brazos a modo de berrinche.

Edward y Rosalie se sonrieron. Alice se veía muy graciosa.

—No es malo Alice, solo que no sabe nada acerca de ropa. —le dijo Rosalie, tratando de consolarla. —La camiseta que escogiste es muy linda.

Sus ojitos brillaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—¡Exacto! —chilló. —No entiendo como Emmett no puede verlo, además, el morado no es un color de niña, sobre todo si también están los colores blanco y azul —dijo señalando enérgicamente el estampado de la camiseta.

Edward la miro, sonriendo:

—Si quieres yo me la pongo por un rato ¿Te parece?.

La pequeña se tiró prácticamente encima del niño, abrazando con sus brazos su cuello, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡A partir de hoy día eres mi mejor amigo Edward! —chilló emocionada, separándose de él con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro.

El pequeño solo pudo reír y asentir con la cabeza, mientras era aturdido por un _flash_.

—¡Aww! Se veían tan tiernos, niños. —sonreía soñadoramente Esme, con una cámara en la mano, acompañada de Mary que suspiraba enternecida.

Rosalie los observaba un tanto incomoda. Alice, quien le caía muy bien, estaba abrazando a su hermano, suyo. La pequeña Cullen era un poco celosa con su familia. Emmett se dio cuenta de su actitud y, parando su partido, se acerco a ella sonriendo y exclamó:

—No te preocupes Rose ¡Yo seré tu mejor amigo! —sonrió y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Rosalie abría sus ojos a más no poder, aturdida y sorprendida.

Luego de un rato, reaccionó gritando:

—¡Emmett, suéltame tonto!

_Flash._

—¡Mamá no tomes fotos! —volvió a chillar la niña, moviendo sus cabellos rubios con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

Mary rió al ver la cara incomoda de la pequeña y la cara sonriente de Emmett en la foto. Le susurró a Esme, sin que los niños se dieran cuenta.

—Te apuesto a que cuando sean grandes se enamorarán —. Soltó una risilla.

Esme estaba a punto de responder pero sus ojos viajaron hasta su otro hijo, Jasper, y sonrió.

—Creo que no serán los únicos.

El pequeño Jasper se acercaba apresurado a la alegre Alice, con la respiración agitada luego de haber corrido, y se paró enfrente de ella.

—Alice, yo… yo —tragó. — ¿También puedo ser tu mejor amigo?

El pequeño, con las mejillas sonrojadas, miraba a la niña de brillantes ojos marrones, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No Jasper, tú no puedes ser mi mejor amigo porque tú y yo nos casaremos algún día y seremos esposos y los esposos no pueden ser amigos.

Rosalie, Edward y el propio Jasper abrieron sus bocas hasta el suelo, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett que se reía, girando sobre el césped.

Alice se paró en puntitas, ya que su futuro esposo era mucho más alto que ella, y se acerco al rostro del petrificado Jasper, soltó una risita y le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

_Flash._

Las rojas mejillas de Jasper parecían hervir en esos momentos. El pobre corazón desbocado del niño pareció sobresaltarse más cuando Emmett, se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas y le gritó.

—¡Hey, tú! —le señaló con el dedo. —¡Aléjate de mi hermana! —amenazó, frunciendo el ceño.

Todos lo miraron perplejos.

_Flash._

Alice fue la única que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Emmett… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El niño la observo confundido y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo miraba tan raro?

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que es lo que debo hacer? —. La confusión de todos creció aún más. —Lo vi en una película, un apuesto y fuerte chico, así como yo, —sonrió, señalándose. —amenazaba a otro chico que estaba besando a su hermana. ¿Alice es mi hermana, no? Bueno, ella lo besó a él, pero naaah ¿Quién se fija en los detalles?

Todos soltaron una carcajada luego de unos instantes de silencio, después del discurso de Emmett, que los observaba confundido.

—Eso es una película Emmett, no es de verdad. —le explicó paciente, Edward, que sonreía por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—Ohhh ya comprendo —exclamó el niño, agitando sus rizos negros —pero igual, Jasper, cuidado con Alice.

El rubio rió nervioso por la advertencia de su mejor amigo.

—Cla… claro.

Emmett sonrió y volvió su atención a la pelota, corriendo por el jardín mientras la pateaba. Edward llamó a Alice para preguntarle si ya podía sacarse la camiseta, a lo que Alice dijo no enérgicamente, y Rosalie aprovechó para llamar a su mellizo para que se sentara con ella y comenzaron a hablar con voz baja, como siempre hacían cuando querían hablar _"cosas de mellizos" _como les decía Edward.

Esme Cullen y Mary Brandon continuaban conversando, mientras observaban a sus hijos bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Te imaginas cuando sean adolescentes? Cuando comiencen a ir a las fiestas, conocer chicos y tener citas, el instituto, los escapes para salir con amigos… —dijo Mary, cuyos ojos se empezaban a cristalizar.

Los de Esme también.

—Los niños crecen tan rápido, parece que fuera ayer cuando iban juntos a la guardería y ahora están en primaria ¡Como ha pasado el tiempo! —sonrió enternecida.

Ambas se miraron y se pasaron pañuelos descartables para limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que se les habían escapado.

No importaba, ellos seguirían siendo sus bebes, siempre.

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundo :) Esta es mi manera super retrasada de desearles un feliz año 2O11 y decirles que a pesar de que ahora todos somos un año mas grandes, nunca olvidemos a ese niño interno que tenemos todos adentro. Miren hacia el futuro pero nunca olviden su pasado, recuerden los buenos momentos y aprendan de los malos. Jamas se vuelvan insensibles, porque eso no significa crecer y si en todo caso eso fuera, entonces jamas crezcan.

& Mudemonos con campanita a _Neverland _wujuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Jajaja ya termino mi momento filosofico, ahora vuelvo a ser yo :)

Feliz año 2O11 chicas y chicos (si es que hay alguno por ahi)

_Peace & Love._

**Little Mess.**


End file.
